


There's No Avoiding It

by its_too_cliche_24



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: When Jack woke up that morning, he didn’t think to himself “I bet we’re gonna accidentally insult the locals on P34X- whatever planet we’re going to and get captured”. Nope, the thought didn’t even cross his mind. If it had, he would've called the damn mission off.





	There's No Avoiding It

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually the original version of the one I posted yesterday called _Valentine's Day Sucks_. I really liked it, but realized it wasn't quite what I wanted, so I restarted and that's what I finished off my Valentine's Day series with. However, I still really wanted to share this one. Some of the themes will be similar (and maybe even some of the phrases), so I just wanted to explain why. That being said, enjoy!

When Jack woke up that morning, he didn’t think to himself “I bet we’re gonna accidentally insult the locals on P34X- whatever planet we’re going to and get captured”. Nope, the thought didn’t even cross his mind. Not that it hadn’t happened before, but it wasn’t exactly something they actively hoped to do.

Even when he was slightly more awake, nursing his second cup of coffee, did he think “They’re going to be a funny little society under the control of a snake role playing as Eros”. Also known as Cupid, as Daniel later explained. Hey, it’s not like he actually paid attention in that mandatory Greek class back in college.

No, if either of those thoughts even flickered across the dim expanse of his mind, he would’ve called the damn mission off.

Was it pointless to kick himself for not being psychic?

Yep.

Would he continue to do so?

Youbetcha.

“Jack,” Daniel’s exasperated voice cut through his thoughts.

Maybe he wasn’t pulling off this sleep charade like he thought he was. Both of his options weren’t that great. One, he could continue on pretending to be asleep (albeit poorly) until Daniel came over and physically rolled him over to check. Two, he could roll over right now and have a little chat about their “course of action”.

He opted for the first one.

Deep down he knew he’d have to roll over sooner than later, because the longer he put it off the harder escape would be. But that was deep, deep down.

How the hell were they supposed to know the temple with the gate was just for couples? Yeah, maybe it said so on the walls, but they were a little busy making sure they had oxygen in there and not checking what some stupid wall writing had to say! That’s what Daniel was supposed to do, after they went through the gate. Not try (and fail) to negotiate for their freedom.

> “This temple is only for couple’s blessed by Eros, and you are trespassing!” The guards aimed their spears at the four of them.
> 
> “Wait! We seem to have a misunderstanding - we aren’t from here. We used the Stargate - the Chappa’ai - to travel here from another planet. We didn’t know this temple was sacred-” Daniel began, before receiving a kick in the side from one of the overzealous guards.
> 
> “Hey, there’s no need for that!” Jack shouted, cringing as Daniel hit the floor.
> 
> The guards turned their attention to Jack, i.e. their weapons, and Daniel picked himself off the ground. His glasses were askew, and Jack wanted nothing more than to reach over and fix them.
> 
> “This is a serious offense. Eros himself will see to it that you are punished greatly.”

They should really start putting warning signs in front of the gate, make it easier for dumb explorers.

“Jack, your breathing hasn’t slowed down in the past hour. You’re _not asleep_ ,” Daniel said angrily.

Well, Daniel could’ve let him fake it for a little while longer. He rolled over, facing the archaeologist with a glare. Sighing, Daniel looked up with that classic “Lord, give me strength” look. After taking that moment to collect himself, he looked back to Jack.

“We have to do this sooner than later,” he stated bluntly.

If Jack was looking for any sort of tell, he didn’t find one. Damn him and his poker face. When did he get one of those?

Jack huffed, standing and leaning against the other side of the cell. Pointedly _not_ looking Daniel’s direction.

“Dammit!” Daniel exploded, throwing his hands up in frustration, “This is to save our _lives_ , Jack! Not to mention rescuing Sam and Teal’c, before we’re all shipped off to some system lord!”

Again, deep down he knew Daniel was right. But this, this was something no matter how much they promised, they wouldn’t be able to bounce back from. Stubbornly, he folded his arms over his chest and set his jaw. Across the room, Daniel groaned.

“We have no weapons, do you actually think we can fight our way out of this?”

Hey, now there’s an idea.

Maybe they could overpower one of the guards, take his spear and use that to fight their way to find their stuff, and then go back in guns blazing. Yeah, it was a bit far fetched, but it...could work.

All he knew for sure was he couldn’t do what Daniel was asking. He’d managed to survive years pushing these feelings down. Down so far that at this point he wasn’t even sure he could reach them. But it wasn’t something he wanted to test out. This was his team, Daniel was a member of his team, and he wouldn’t jeopardize that.

“Are you seriously so...against it that you can’t just pretend, even to save the team?” Daniel whispered in the silence.

His voice sounded so sad, so broken, Jack couldn’t stop himself from turning to look at him. But his body was suddenly angled away from Jack, and he busied himself with polishing he glasses.

“Never mind, don’t, don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.”

The cell fell silent, and Jack wanted nothing more than to have Daniel’s persistent nagging back.

> “I have an idea, but you’re not gonna like it,” Daniel said, about an hour later.
> 
> “I usually don’t like your ideas, but seeing that we’re out of options…” Jack gestured in a “the floor is all yours” manner.
> 
> The guards injected them with a serum that knocked them out, and when Jack came to, he was in a concrete cell with Daniel. Sam and Teal’c were nowhere to be found.
> 
> “We have to convince the guard that we’re actually a couple,” he said, ripping that good ole band-aid right off.
> 
> Jack blinked, then opened his mouth. Then closed it. And blinked again.
> 
> “We tell him that we didn’t say anything because we’re keeping it a secret from our teammates and homosexuality isn’t accepted openly in our culture so we didn’t know how they’d react, that way we can get out of here and find Sam and Teal’c before Eros-”
> 
> “Or we could not,” Jack interrupted, willing his oncoming blush away.
> 
> Daniel stopped mid sentence, confusion washing over his face. “Excuse me?”
> 
> “You heard me,” Jack snarled for added effect, folding his arms in irritation. “No, nope, not a chance, not happening, one big fat N-O coming right up.”
> 
> Confusion remained on Daniel’s face, but mixed with a combination of anger and impatience. He crossed his arms, mimicking Jack’s dominant stance.
> 
> “You said it yourself, we’re fresh outta choices here.”
> 
> “That was before I knew what you were suggesting.”
> 
> “Oh, so what are our choices now?” Daniel asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.
> 
> Jack glowered at him, and laid on the ground, back facing the other man. They were silent.
> 
> “It’s not ideal, but better than whatever Eros is going to do to us.”
> 
> Jack knew he was right.

Jack took a couple hesitant steps towards Daniel, then stopped.

“It’s not...I don’t...It’s not like that,” Jack tried, words falling flat.

A scoff came from the other side of the cell.

“Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Jack paced back and forth. God, he knew how to get on his nerves.

“I’m serious. You don’t know anything.”

Logically, he knew this should be the least of his concerns. True to the “Jack O’Neill” way, however, he had to keep picking at this argument. Daniel rolled his eyes, facing him. An almost amused smile flickered across his lips, contradicting his cold, hard stare.

“Oh, then by all means, do enlighten me,” he drawled, dripping with sarcasm.

If only it was that easy, Dannyboy. Momentarily, Jack stopped his pacing to throw a glare in Daniel’s direction.

“I can’t,” he muttered, locking eyes with Daniel.

Daniel’s brows knit in confusion, like he suddenly got a new piece of information he hadn’t taken into consideration. It was a very common expression he had while translating tablets, but not while talking to Jack. Shaking his head, Jack resumed his pacing and tried to clear certain thoughts out of his head. 

A gentle hand grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop.

“I _can’t_ ,” Jack repeated, desperation leaking into his voice. He refused to look Daniel’s way.

But Daniel stood there, trying to decipher the enigma that was Jack O’Neill. His hand was still resting on his arm, just above the elbow. With no intention of letting go anytime soon. Jack exhaled slowly, dropping his head in defeat. There was no way Daniel would let it go. He was trapped.

Daniel circled around, and stopped in front of Jack. He removed his hand from Jack’s arm, using it instead to tilt his face up. He made damn sure to look anywhere but Daniel’s face. This wasn’t an expression he needed to see, it wasn’t a question he needed answered. Not now. Two hands cupped Jack’s face hesitantly. Afraid of the consequences, afraid of reading the situation wrong.

Afraid.

“Look at me,” Daniel whispered.

After a beat, Jack looked up. Painfully blue eyes looked right back. They were studying him, scrutinizing him, trying to find the answer to their questions. He felt vulnerable, more vulnerable than he ever hoped to feel again. In a last ditch effort to save any shred of dignity he had left, he shrugged Daniel off and crossed his arms protectively. His gaze dropped to the floor, and the two men stood there awkwardly, inches apart.

“Jack.”

No, he wasn’t going to look. Lord knows how much Daniel figured out with only a couple seconds, and he wasn’t going to let him have another go.

“ _Jack_.”

Nuh uh. Not happening, Danny.

It wasn’t unlike Daniel to take matters into his own hands, but this was new. Before Jack had any time to curse himself for not seeing the future, again, Daniel leapt forward and crashed his mouth against Jack’s.

Jack stumbled backwards, slamming into the wall. His hand curled around the back of Daniel’s neck, and he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. His other arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

The kiss broke apart as soon as it happened. Daniel took a couple steps back, running a hand through his hair. Jack awkwardly patted his legs, not sure what to do with himself.

“So that happened,” he said after a moment.

Laughter bubbled out of Daniel’s mouth, and he shook his head while looking at Jack with shining eyes.

“Only you,” he laughed, “only you could follow up something momentous like that by saying something so...”

He trailed off, grasping for the right word. After a moment of struggling, he paused. His eyes locked with Jack’s, and he quirked the corner of his mouth up in a small smile.

“Jack.”

God, he could be such a sap. But that fact didn’t chase away the smile from his face, and he pulled Daniel into him.

The moment was perfect. For a moment.

Before the cell door flew open, and several guards poured into the room.

Breaking apart, Jack shielded Daniel from them. No way in hell he’d go down without a fight.

“Come quietly. It is time to meet your God.”

They surged forward, and Jack did manage to get in a couple of swings before they’d pinned him to the wall.

“Wait! We have a confession to make!” Daniel cried out, panicked.

They hoisted Jack onto his feet, shoving him into the hall. He could hear them hauling an unwilling Daniel along behind him, all while Daniel pleaded hopelessly that they were a couple. It all fell on deaf ears.

“I’m sorry,” Jack said quietly.

Daniel fell silent. If it wasn’t for Jack’s stubbornness, they could’ve escaped. Or tried, at least. Now it was Jack’s fault they were heading to the lair of the snake.

“Don't,” Daniel started, probably telling him something like he shouldn’t be sorry. But it was clear the guards had had enough of their chatter when they both were bashed with their staffs.

Jack closed his mouth with a glare, and focused on other things. Like how neither Sam nor Teal’c were anywhere to be found. At the very least Jack expected to see them dragged out from another direction, but their little traveling caravan was the only one Jack could see. Best case scenario, they’d managed to talk their way out or escape, and they were waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Worst case scenario, Eros already got to them.

They were paraded into the throne room. Just like every other Goa’uld lair, it was outrageously extravagant and had way too much gold. Damn snakes couldn’t even change it up, offer them some variety. Maybe Apophis could walk out, or even Yu. Not like anyone could tell the difference with this design.

On a (golden) throne, a young man lounged casually. Slap him in a pair of jeans and a band tee and he’d look right at home hanging out in the food court. But in a fancy toga with a golden laurel wreath around his head, he… Well, no, Jack still didn’t think he could take him seriously.

The guards threw them on the ground at his feet. Throwing daggers with their eyes, they situated themselves. Unintentionally shifting close enough for their hands to brush. As soon as they did, Jack relaxed a little bit. They’d get out of this, Jack knew it.

Eros rose, sauntering towards them. First, he brushed his fingers along Daniel’s sharp jawline. He bared his teeth in a hungry grin, eyes devouring Daniel. A low growl came from the back of Jack’s throat. He didn’t try to fight it.

“Such a fine specimen,” Eros mused, not giving Jack the slightest bit of attention.

His eyes snapped to the guards. “Leave us.”

They obeyed, bowing and praising him as they left.

“Eros, please listen to us,” Daniel wasted no time leaping into action as soon as the guards left. “We were wrongfully imprisoned, as we are most certainly a couple. Please-”

“We can even prove it to you,” Jack interjected, shuffling a little awkwardly so he could kiss Daniel.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to show that slimy bastard that he was Daniel’s. As long as he was living, there was no way he’d let Eros touch him. Daniel leaned forward, and their lips brushed gently. Jack pushed forward, kissing him harder.

“Um, Colonel?”

They stopped as Sam and Teal’c walked into the room.

“Sam,” Jack greeted, confusion leaking into his voice.

“I was gonna explain…” a horrifyingly normal voice piped up, sounding exceedingly embarrassed.

Jack turned around, in time to see Eros give them a tiny wave.

“Hi, I’m Chad.”

There was a very simple explanation for all of this.

The universe hated him.

“ _Chad?_ ” Daniel repeated, drawing the word out to show his confusion.

“Yeah, here, let me help you out of those restraints.”

A moment later, Jack and Daniel were up, rubbing their wrists and demanding a simple answer to their questions.

“Yeah, so, I’m a Tok’ra,” Chad began nervously, looking back at Sam for reassurance.

She nodded with a smile, giving him a tiny thumbs up. Taking in a deep breath, he turned back to the boys and continued his story.

“A few years ago, Eros realized that he didn’t agree with the rest of the system lords, so he went to the Tok’ra for help. He had to let his old host go, because he'd taken control of them without their consent. The Tok’ra had to find someone who was willing to be his host. When they found me, I had nothing left to lose, so I agreed to do it. And now,” he shrugged, and gestured to the throne room, “I’m here.”

Yep, the universe definitely hated him.

“Chad,” Daniel muttered to himself, shaking his head.

Sam stifled a laugh, but it was poorly stifled. Jack glared over at her, and she held up her hands in mock innocence.

“Hey, me and Teal’c tried the same thing, but we didn’t get half as far as you did.”

“You did seem rather eager, ColonelO’Neill.”

“That’s enough outta you, peanut gallery.”

With a laugh, Daniel grabbed Jack’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “At least one good thing came out of this.”

They all smiled at each other. Well, Teal’c didn’t smile so much as he just looked amused. But Jack knew the big guy was celebrating on the inside.

“In a couple hours I can drop you off on another planet so you can get home, are you gonna be okay here while I go appease the masses?” Chad slipped into the deep voice, letting them all know Eros was speaking.

They nodded, and Sam led them back to their “holding cell”. As soon as they got settled, Sam cornered them.

“So,” she began, eyes glinting mischievously, “I want all the details.”

Jack rolled his eyes. It wasn’t a Goa’uld interrogation, but Sam could be just as deadly. He looked at Daniel, who shrugged back. As much as he tried to play it off, Jack could tell just by looking at him that he was happy. Happier than he’d been in a long time.

There was no better place to start than the beginning.


End file.
